<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby, your love is gonna change me by thotsandfeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288716">baby, your love is gonna change me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings'>thotsandfeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsandfeelings/pseuds/thotsandfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you scared?” he whispers and Donna can’t help when her eyes get a little misty.</p><p>“Terrified,” she whispers back and Josh exhales heavily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby, your love is gonna change me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you,” he says, pacing in front of her while she lounges in their bed. “I mean, I’m actually speechless right now, Donna.”</p><p>“Josh, come on. It’s really not that big a deal.”</p><p>“Not that big a deal? You went behind my back! I told you I didn’t want to take it to the president yet and you did it anyway.”</p><p>“I didn’t!” she argues. “I didn’t take it to the president. I spoke with my <em> boss </em> and what she does with the information-”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Josh scoffs and he gives her a side-eye glance. “You knew as soon as you told Helen, she would tell him. It was your plan all along.”</p><p>“Josh, she deserved to know. <em> He </em> deserves to know!”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have found out like this, alright? I was gonna wait while I formed a better plan and-”</p><p>“Honey,” Donna interrupts softly and she reaches out to grab his arm to stop his pacing. “It’s okay. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise.”</p><p>Josh just looks at her, sitting there with her face scrubbed bare, her hair falling out of the makeshift ponytail she put it up in after dinner, and wearing the rattiest t-shirt she could find in his side of the dresser, and he swears she’s never been more beautiful to him. She smiles up at him sweetly and Josh folds instantly. He’s never been good at staying mad at Donna for long. She only has to look at him and he’s a goner.</p><p>He lets her pull him down onto the bed with her and into her warm embrace, rubbing his back as he lets out a long sigh against her shoulder. </p><p>“You’re sure?” Josh asks timidly.</p><p>“I’m <em> positive,</em>” she whispers conspiratorially and he chuffs out a laugh. “Besides, they’re thrilled and they’re our friends as well as our bosses, Josh. They deserved to know sooner rather than later anyway, all things considered.”</p><p>Josh moves so he can rest his forehead against hers and Donna can feel the tension still sitting heavily within him.</p><p>“How do I tell him I’m not coming back after the baby is born?” he whispers. “I pulled him out of retirement, I uprooted his whole life for a presidency that inherited a <em> war, </em>Donna. How do I tell him I’m leaving in 5 months and abandoning him?”</p><p>Donna runs her hand along his bicep and hangs onto his elbow as she leans back to look him in the eye. </p><p>“He’ll be okay, Josh. You’ll help him find a replacement and Sam will still be there through the end of the second term. You’ve done so much for him and for an entire administration before that. You’ve been White House Chief of Staff for 4 years, honey, and Deputy for 7 years before that. You’ve been successful in 4 straight elections, you’ve made countless laws, helped millions of people, and suffered 6 different Congresses.“</p><p>“And a partridge in a pear tree,” he mumbles and Donna snorts.</p><p>“Not to mention an attempted murder on both of us, and losing Leo,” she says softly, rubbing the soft skin of his arm. “I think you’ve earned some reprieve.”</p><p>Josh sighs deeply and she can feel some of his stress start to dissipate.</p><p>“You’ve done a lot of good, and I know how hard it is for you to let go of things,” she says and she moves her hand to cup his cheek. “But I promise you the White House will continue to function without you. I, on the other hand, would like to have you around for a while, so I’m proud of you for making the decision to choose your blood pressure over politics.”</p><p>“I choose <em> you </em> over politics,” he amends, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “Besides, you gave me a pretty big promotion.” </p><p>Josh slides his palm over her barely bloated stomach and rubs his thumb back and forth gently. Donna smiles softly at him and pulls him forward to kiss him properly. Her stomach flutters under his palm and she nudges back internally. <em> Yeah, </em> she thinks, <em> your daddy’s pretty great. </em></p><p>Josh leans back and lays his head down on Donna’s chest, thumb still moving over the fabric of her t-shirt.</p><p>“Can you imagine telling the Josh Lyman from 10 years ago that you’d quit your job to stay home with your baby so your wife, who was your assistant back then, can continue working?” she asks.</p><p>He chuckles against her and she swipes her hand through his hair. “I’m still trying to wrap my brain around you marrying me in the first place. <em> This,</em>” he says, putting the slightest pressure against her skin, “is just- I can’t believe it.”</p><p>Josh shifts again, laying more fully on the bed so he’s eye level with Donna’s belly. He lifts her shirt up and plants a kiss near her belly button. “You’re growing a <em> human </em> in there. A human that we made. It’s so weird.”</p><p>Donna smiles to herself and meets his hand on her stomach with her own, running her fingers between his.</p><p>“I know,” she murmurs. “It still doesn’t feel real sometimes.”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll like baseball?” Josh asks, suddenly.</p><p>“<em>He</em>?” Donna asks, grinning. They won’t find out until her next appointment, but she can see it now; a little boy with auburn hair and dimples just like his dad running around playing catch in the backyard. She squeezes Josh’s hand a little.</p><p>“It’s just a feeling,” Josh says and he starts rubbing his fingers over her stomach.</p><p>“What if it’s a girl?”</p><p>Josh kisses her skin again. “A girl,” he whispers and Donna can feel his smile against her belly. “God help me.”</p><p>Donna pulls his hair a little. “She could like baseball too,” he says. </p><p>Donna hums and shifts so she’s laying back against the pillows more comfortably. “Yes, she could. Or he could. Or maybe they’ll like soccer instead or maybe they’ll forget sports altogether and be a mathlete.”</p><p>Josh grins. “Well, they’re definitely gonna be a genius either way, I mean, look at the genetics we’ve set them up with.”</p><p>Donna snorts at her ever humble husband and reaches a hand up to run across his jaw. “PhD by 16?”</p><p>“Damn right.”</p><p>She laughs again and runs her fingers into Josh’s hair behind his ear and watches as he keeps running his warm palm over her stomach reverently.</p><p>“Are you scared?” he whispers and Donna can’t help when her eyes get a little misty.</p><p>“Terrified,” she whispers back and Josh exhales heavily.</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Donna nudges him with the hand still in his hair and he looks up at her, his eyes also a little watery, but bright with happiness. A slow smile spreads across her face and she pulls him in softly for a sweet kiss. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Josh kisses her again, long and deep before pulling back. “I love you more.”</p><p>She opens her mouth to protest, but he shakes his head. “I get this one,” he argues. “You’re doing the most amazing, life-changing act for me, Donna. Let me say I love you more this time because I mean it. I owe you everything.”</p><p>“Josh,” she murmurs and a tear finally escapes from her eye. He takes his hand off her belly for a second to wipe it away and he leans in to kiss her again, softly this time.</p><p>“You are growing <em> our child </em> inside of you,” he whispers against her lips. He leans back and shakes his head again. “After 3 months, you’d think I’d be used to it by now, but I still just can’t <em> believe </em> it.”</p><p>He resumes his position of staring at her stomach while running his fingers in calming circles. He bows his head a little and presses his lips to her skin.</p><p>“Hi baby,” he murmurs and Donna sinks her fingers deeper into his hair, the breath she lets out shaky with emotion for this sweet man of hers. “I’m your dad. I can’t wait to meet you.”</p><p>Donna sniffs, but Josh continues talking. “I wasn’t sure if I’d ever get to meet you. I mean, I <em> hoped.</em>” He looks up at Donna briefly and gives her a small smile. “But I never knew if your mommy liked me the same way I liked her.”</p><p>Donna huffs out a watery laugh at that. “I always knew you had a big, fat crush on me.”</p><p>Josh just rolls his eyes. “The point is,” he says, addressing her stomach again, “I need you to be nice to her until you get here, alright? Not too much kicking or punching and an easy labor. We can negotiate the other stuff later.”</p><p>Donna laughs at his stern voice and wipes another tear making its way down her cheek.</p><p>“We’re gonna love you no matter what, though,” he murmurs. “Unless you grow up to be a Republican and then its disownment.”</p><p>He gets a whack upside the head for that. “Joshua.”</p><p>“What?” he implores. “I’m not gonna let them tarnish the Lyman name. They can love the Yankees, they can choose some liberal arts school in California over Harvard and Yale, but I draw the line at registering Republican.”</p><p>She just shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>Josh shrugs and looks back down. “Your grandpa Jed won’t allow it anyway. Or tio Matt.” He looks up and smirks at Donna. “And he has the nuclear codes, so you gotta listen to him.”</p><p>It’s Donna’s turn to roll her eyes this time. </p><p>“You could run for president when you’re 35,” Josh says. “I’ll be old and senile by then, but I’ll run the campaign if you want me to.”</p><p>Donna laughs again, her belly shaking under him, and she moves to cup his cheek. “Honey, you’re done running campaigns forever. We’ve talked about this.”</p><p>Josh just huffs a little and cups his hand over his mouth secretively as he whispers into her skin. “When you’re old enough to talk, we’ll tag team mommy into running for Congress.”</p><p>“Not happening.”</p><p>“That’s what President Santos said to me, too, and look at him now,” he replies smugly, tapping his fingers against her stomach and he takes a deep breath. “Okay, it’s late. I’ll let you go to sleep now. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”</p><p>He punctuates his sentence with a kiss and he moves Donna’s shirt back down. He scoots up, planting kisses on her collarbone and chin until he reaches her lips. Donna shifts her hips to cradle him with her body and he groans into her mouth. She smiles and rolls them over so she’s on top of him.</p><p>“Am I forgiven for telling Mrs. Santos the news, then?” she murmurs against his lips and he groans again when she brushes against the front of his boxers.</p><p>“I forgive you for everything, ever,” he says, his hands moving to her hips to hold her still. </p><p>“Even in 3 months when I yell at you for breathing too loud because my pregnancy hormones make me cranky?”</p><p>Josh laughs and squeezes her waist. “Yes, especially then.” He sneaks his hands under her shirt and rubs his thumbs against her skin softly. </p><p>“Good,” she says, bringing her arms up on each side of his head to brace herself on her elbows as she threads her fingers through his hair again. Josh just keeps running his nails up and down her lower back, staring at her with a big smile on his face. “What?” Donna asks when he doesn’t stop smiling at her.</p><p>“I’m just really happy,” he says, his dimples deepening in his cheeks and she can’t help but mirror him. </p><p>“Me, too,” she says and leans in to kiss him again. Josh breathes in deep and wraps his arms fully around her and rolls so she’s underneath him. She wraps her arms around his neck, tugging him to rest fully against her and he freezes.</p><p>“Donna,” he says, sounding alarmed as he moves off her completely, “we’re gonna hurt the baby.”</p><p>Donna chuckles at him and deftly moves her fingers down to the hem of his shirt. She tugs it up and off of him. “No, we’re not,” she murmurs as she pulls him down to her again. He kisses her timidly, though, and stays on his side so none of his weight is on her.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he whispers against her mouth and she smiles against him.</p><p>Donna pulls away so she can tug her own shirt off and throw it on the floor next to his. Josh’s eyes zero in on her braless chest and she smirks. </p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replies, eyes still following her boobs and Donna reaches forward to grasp his chin and make him look at her.</p><p>“You won’t hurt us,” she says softly and she gives him a reassuring smile. “We’ve had sex plenty of times since we found out I was pregnant, it’s okay.”</p><p>She shifts down on the bed and nudges his knee to rest between hers. Josh gives and lays on top of her, still being careful not to put too much pressure on her belly, and leans down to kiss a line up her neck and jaw.</p><p>“Plus,” she adds, a little breathless as Josh’s mouth trails over her chest. “We only have a few more months of you being able to be on top. We shouldn’t waste them.”</p><p>Josh smirks against her skin and runs a path between her breasts with his tongue. “You’re so smart.”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” she moans when he sucks on her nipple. “Now take off your pants.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve had this in my drafts for awhile. Not sure how good it is, but I’m trying to work through some massive writers block. The world being on fire has depleted my muse.</p><p>Chapter 2 of my Yale AU should be up sometime this weekend (hopefully). </p><p>Hope you guys are staying safe :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>